1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary regenerative heat exchangers that comprise a series of sector-shaped baskets of heat absorbent material that are supported in radial juxtaposition around a central rotor post. More specifically, the invention relates to a simple but unique arrangement for pivotally supporting the baskets about a vertical rotor post in a manner that permits them to be subjected to thermal expansion and contraction independent from the rotor post whereby the rotor baskets and the rotor post are both free to expand and contract without impairing the structural integrity of the connection therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various arrangements for the pivotal support of heat absorbent element outward from central rotor post have been developed because such pivotal support has been accepted as an optimum arrangement for eliminating breakage of connecting links between parts being subjected to a differential of expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,850 issued on Jan. 16. 1973, shows a rotary regenerative heat exchange apparatus including a series of sector-shaped baskets of heat absorbent element that are supported outward from a horizontal rotor post on pivotal connections that essentially comprise "universal" type joints, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,851 issued on Jan. 16, 1973, is directed to a specific "ball-and-socket" arrangement in which the ball is connected to a basket and then positively clamped between hemispherical depressions carried by a horizontal rotor post whereby the baskets and the rotor post may expand and contract independently.
Thus, pivotal support arrangements that permit relative movement between a horizontal rotor post and the rotor that depends therefrom have been developed; however, they are relatively complex arrangements that have limited strength characteristics and most importantly, they are limited to a rotor post that is disposed about a horizontal axis.